but im hell of a night
by flawsomeness
Summary: Death is inevitable. But what can you do when you have overcome death itself? SI-Misa-Amane.


Humans.

Despicable, despicable creatures. They take and take and take until there's nothing left to give.

She was cursed to be born as one of them. Again. And again. And again.

And that same humanity was leeched from her, along with her sanity. To die once, only to find yourself in the body of another.

Rinse and repeat.

* * *

Her current life is the most memorable one as of yet.

She is destined to be alone forever. Unapproachable.

No matter how dumb the humans are, they take one look at her and see that she is something _different_.

_[Prey always have the instinct to detect a predator amongst them]_

There have been a few who tried to appeal to her. They come up to her without fear, to be special, unique. To separate themselves from the crowd. They dismiss her as one of them.

_[That is their biggest mistake]_

Then a girl with sunshine eyes and fluttering hands approaches her, and nothing is ever the same.

* * *

There is a healthy amount of apprehension and horror in the girl's eyes_(sunshine) _as she walks with her.

There is no empathy in the gaze of the other. The girl does not let her guard down, does not go with the sheep mind of 'she's human too, after all'.

She's curious about the intentions of this one.

* * *

The girl grows closer to her.

_[but she would never get close, she has already learnt her lesson, but one look at those sunshine eyes causes an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach-]_

* * *

The human is reading a book. She drops in behind the girl, making her squeak and drop the book. Her hand falls on a page and she traces the pretty black outlines.

_Manga_, the girl with sunshine in her eyes tells her.

* * *

She picks up a few manga along the way, completing them and tossing them aside, unlike the girl who clings to all of them like a lifeline.

They're petty human things.

"How foolish," she scoffs at the girl who shrinks back.

_[no no no don't create attachments no strings]_

* * *

Blood has always been rather aesthetically pleasing to her. What better decoration than the precious, vibrant red lifeblood of humans?

She looks at her red-stained shirt, feeling no pleasure for the first time in her life. The body cradled in her arms is impossibly close, so close that it's almost merging with her own.

Bright sunshine eyes have dulled down to a murky brown. A weak smile is directed her way. She places her forehead on the girl's.

She stands up as the girl goes limp. An uncaring smirk paints her lips, not matching the ache in her heart.

The thug's body is torn to shreds.

* * *

_Brightbrowneyes_

_caringfrightenedsmile_

_redredredredredredred_

Her eyes open slowly. This is not the first time she has dreamed of her previous life_(her favourite)_.

It was the one life that had made her experience human emotion.

_[Love]_

* * *

Misa Amane is a strange child. She doesn't talk for years, her parents fretting over their child's lack of development.

They resolve to take her to a doctor, forgetting that she sits in front of them.

"There will be no need for that, father, mother." She smiles.

The titles roll off her tongue unnaturally. Her mother shudders, her father's face quickly going pale at the cold voice.

* * *

Her mother waves at her from the other side of the gate, trying to mask the fear and nervousness on her face. She smiles, amused at her attempts.

Maybe she would humour the woman this one time.

She slowly raises her hand, watching as her mother's eyes widen. She blinks furiously as the woman bursts into a bright smile still tinged with an edge of fear.

_[familiar]_

Misa whips around, with a pulse too fast and a lump in her throat as she joins the children.

* * *

'Heavenly' is the word her music teacher uses to describe her voice. She almost snorts at the irony.

"Maybe you could pursue a career in singing, Misa-chan?" Komatsu-sensei asks, a kind smile on her face. The immature teens around her giggle about some inane thing. She ignores them, instead choosing to smile eerily at the teacher. "Perhaps I will."

* * *

Her face is printed all over the magazines. She is rated #2 idol, right after Hideki Ryuga.

Her parents smile at her, clearly proud. The slight fear in their eyes will always remain, though.

She smiles back.

* * *

The shoot for the cover of her newest album, 'Fallen Angel', is going on when she gets a call from her father.

"Is this Amane-san?" A slightly frantic voice says.

"Yes?" She answers coolly, ignoring her manager who is impatiently tapping his foot.

"Um- this is about your parents- there was a shooting- we just got them onto an ambulance, um, I can send you the address of the hospital-" Click.

Misa stands up, ever-present smirk on her face.

She waves to her manager to cancel the shoot and he splutters in surprise, flipping through his papers to check her schedule. She walks out of the set with a lazy gait, still in costume. Her phone pings. A message with the address of the hospital appears.

Misa climbs into her car, eyes flickering and memorizing the address.

She drives at speeds too fast to be legal, only calmly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

* * *

_The culprit has been arrested_, they say.

_Their souls will rest in peace now_, they murmur to her.

Fools, she thinks.

_[the culprit would have been dead by now, his body mangled beyond recognition, if she was given the chance]_

* * *

She stands at the foot of their coffins, rewarding the people who come forward to give their condolences a small smile. They shiver at the utterly apathetic look in her eyes.

The headlines for the next few days are all about how poor, poor Misa-chan, only seventeen, lost her only support in life.

She snorts.

* * *

Then the criminals start dying.


End file.
